A Demon Crossing Worlds
by D3ADLOCK303
Summary: My OC, Heos, has crossed worlds. I got the idea today, and thought it would be interesting to use a roleplay character of mine. Plus, he's a demon, so, you know. Please review, if I get enough people wanting me to continue, I promise I will. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A Demon Crossing Worlds

_Disclaimer-I own nothing of the Blue Exorcist content. I only own Heos.~D3AD_

**Author's note- Yeah, Heos is my character. If you recognize him, good for you! ~D3AD**

_Low demon rate recently, _Heos thought, leaning back against the familiar building behind him. He noticed a strange individual, and decided to follow him. The man was wearing a brown trench coat, and moved rather hurriedly. The man continued with Heos following in secret until they reached a cave. The man entered. _Why would he enter the cave?, _Heos wondered. He went in after the man. The individual was currently spreading his blood onto a large circle into the ground, bursting into blue flames in the process. _Blue flames?,_ Heos had seen plenty of things, but not blue flames before. The man began laughing maniacally as a grotesque "portal" appeared on the floor. It had a mass of faces on the rim, with a swirling brown mass of something inside. Heos watched the flaming man jump in. _I should follow..., _Heos decided, quickly jumping into the portal himself.

~At the Campsite~

Rin was cleaning up dishes and things, right before a boy fell from the sky, landing right on top of him.

Darkness. Our young demon saw only darkness. Wait, its lighting up... nighttime. Falling. Heos was falling from the sky. He turned his head to see the strange man grin maniacally, and then burn up. Like literally turn to ashes. Heos didn't want to turn over, but he did close his eyes. He came into contact with something with a large crash. Dust flew up into the air. He was tossed off. _I landed on something? It lived?, _Heos opened his eyes slowly, greeted by a woman pointing a sword in his face who was dressed rather provocatively. "Who are you?" She asked. Heos spoke up. "My name is Heos. Now get the sword out of my face." She looked angry, "Don't tell me what to do, punk." Heos pushed the sword away lightly, standing up. She placed the sword at his neck. A boy no older than 15, wearing thick-framed glasses, spoke up. "Shura, calm down."

"I don't like this brat's attitude."

Heos heard this. "Brat? And _how_ old are you?"

"27. You can't be older than 17, unless you're a demon."

"Maybe I am." Was Heos's response as he put his hands in his jacket pockets and started walking away. Shura glared at the demon, not liking him one bit. She moved in front of him. "If you're a demon, maybe I should just kill you here." _This woman is getting on my nerves, _Heos thought. "You think you can? Go ahead." She grit her teeth and started to raise her sword. "Shura, don't go picking fights!" The boy from before scolded right before demons tried getting in, getting thrown back. "Damn..." Shura said, running over and dousing everyone but one person, the one he landed on, with Holy Water. She apparently decided to test him out, because she tossed some on Heos. He began smoking and black elecricity crackled around him, signifying the damage done. Heos grit his teeth. "Damnit...That hurt..." Everyone got tense at finding out he really was a demon. "What? Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

No response. They weren't looking at him anymore. They were looking at a girl. Blonde hair. She was walking towards the edge of the circle. "Moriyama, come back!" Called a boy with pink hair. Pink. Heos wanted to know what kind of gene made hair pink. She walked right over the circle, to a man with _green_ hair Heos assumed was a demon. The demon explained about a parasite he had placed in her body. "You...You dare harm a human without provocation?" Heos asked, and before the demon could answer he spoke up again. "Remember my name well. I am Heos. A-Class Demon Hunter for the Demon Silencing Corporation."

"Demon Silencing Organization? That sounds fun, but I'm afraid I'm not here to play with you." The demon left. "Damn..." Heos said, taking off after the demon. Rin grit his teeth and looked angry. Shura reached her hand _into_ her stomach and retrieved a sleeve. Heos deduced a sword was contained inside before looking forward. Rin took off after the demon as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon Crossing Worlds- Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I do not own Blue Exorcist. Again, I only own Heos._

_He's fast, _Heos thought, chasing the demon. He lost sight. He slowed down and Rin hurried ahead of him. Heos followed. After a bit, they came across the demon. "Now what am I going to do with her? Oh, I know. I'm going to make this pretty little thing my wife." He said. Rin was glaring angrily at him. "Will you marry me? Cherish me in sickness, and in health, 'till death do we part n' stuff? And will you love me forever and ever until the day you die?" She gave a light nod. "In celebration of our marriage, I will now bite your lips off." He opened his mouth wide, bearing fangs and a tongue reaching out for her.

Rin got angrier and jumped up at them. "KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled, swinging the sword, still in the sleeve. The demon blocked it and said something Heos couldn't hear before flicking the boy with one finger. Rin flew through the air a great distance with dust and bits of wood trailing him. Heos looked up, but the demon was already in pursuit. Heos took off to catch up.

When he got there, the demon was floating above Rin. "Come on! Why don't you draw your sword!? Doesn't this girl mean anything to you?" He yelled out, "Oh well, I guess I have no need for her. I'll just take one of her eyeballs, my cousin is keeping a collection and I forgot to pick one up." He reached his hand towards her to rip an eyeball out.

A little rocket thing flew past, stopping him. Heos turned in the direction of the rocket. Standing there was the three boys he saw earlier. "Put her down!" One of them yelled. Another rocket was shot. It exploded in the demons hair, causing the tip of the spike in his hair to become a fluffy tuft. He reached up and grabbed it, squeezing the tuft. The pink-haired one burst out laughing, saying something about broccoli. The demon jumped down in front of them. He kicked the pink-haired one, who flew directly into a tree with impressive force.

The short one tried to stop him, but a simple tap on the arm disabled him. The demon lifted the last one up by the neck. Rin stood up, obviously angry and took the sword out of the sleeve. He looked about to open it before the brown-haired one from earlier yelled out. "NO! RIN, DON'T!"

"Yukio. I'm sorry. I guess I just don't have it in me to keep lying to everyone. So I decided, I want to use my power to do something good. For everyone!"

At this, Rin unsheathed the sword. He was instantly covered in blue flames. Heos's eyes widened. _Blue flames…, _He thought. The demon dropped the two he was holding and a happy smile broke out on his face. He began laughing in joy. "WELL? YOU WANT ME, HERE I AM!" Rin yelled out, a look of fury on his face.

"YAY!" cried the demon as he lunged at Rin. They began fighting, taking to the skies. Heos decided to move in now. He jumped in and punched the demon who then knew to be named "Amaimon." He had heard the woman say it. Rin had fury in his eyes and slashed at Heos.

Heos held up and blocked with a blade made of a hardened black liquid. "Why are you attacking me?" Heos asked. He saw the look in Rin's eyes. Rin kicked Heos and made another wild slash. Amaimon had jumped back in and it was a wild mess of blue flames, black blades and claws. Heos had managed to dodge a massive attack which hit Amaimon, defeating him. Suddenly a giant cuckoo clock appeared and swallowed Amaimon. Rin screamed in rage and slashed the giant structure, seemingly killing the demon inside.

Heos took the chance to hide himself to avoid a fight with the flaming teen. Rin roared and landed on the ground close to the group. The brown-haired one, Yukio, held two pistols in his hands, pointed at Rin. The blonde girl approached him and hugged him. He calmed down immediately and passed out, the flames disappearing.

Suddenly, a male voice was heard. "Ah, so blue…. As blue as it was that night, you know."

A girl spoke up, "Who is that?"

"Oh great…" Shura said.

The man spoke up again. He had long blonde hair and what looked like wings on his back. "Good morning everyone. I am Arthur August Angel. Senior Exorcist, first class for the Vatican Headquarters.", the girl from earlier spoke up again, "August Angel…" Shura's voice was heard again. "He got promoted a little while ago, he's the new Paladin."

"The Paladin!?"

"That is correct. I am your supervisor now, Shura, "Angel said. "Now, care to explain what's going on? Weren't you assigned to investigate a possible conspiracy, one between the late Shiro Fujimoto and the Japan Branch Precept, Mephisto Pheles? Am I correct?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not the only spy you've got stashed here, am I?"

"Too true. And that brings us to the other crucial task you were assigned. If you discovered the plot had anything to do with Satan, you were to eliminate it at once. Shura, wouldn't you say that this Blue-Flame-Spewing Beast has something to do with Satan?"

"You're as perceptive as always, aren't you?" Came the familiar voice of Mephisto.

"Mephisto…" Angel said.

"Angel, I've heard through the grape vine that you've been appointed to the rank of Paladin. You have my congratulations, good sir."

"So, you've shown your tail. Reports of your treachery have reached the ears of the three Sages, and the Grigori. And this is exactly the proof they need to seal your fate."

"A gentleman never shows his tail. Such accusations are quite rude, you know."

"Indeed." At this, Angel grabbed hold of the sword at his side and brought it to his front, still sheathed. He closed his eyes. "Caliburn, lend me your power." the sword spoke. 'Oh, gladly, Arthur!" he drew the sword. "By orders of the Grigori, the advisors of True Cross. He seemed to teleport over to Rin and lifted him in one hand. "I shall execute the spawn of Satan!"

Shura ran over and attempted to slash him. Angel disappeared again, reappearing a few feet away. She bit her finger, "Kirigakure Sword Technique…" She smeared the blood along the sword, "Snake belly!" It transformed into a long sword that curves in the way a snake would move in a path.

"Snake fang!" She slashes it and a wave travels from the blade. Heos raises an eyebrow. Angel disappears to dodge it and appears behind her, placing his sword to her neck. "Why do you protect him? Are you in league with Mephisto?"

"Yeah, like Hell I am."

"Fujimoto wanted you to teach the boy swordsmanship, surely you can't be thinking of full filling the dying wish of the most unfitting Paladin-"

"Like I said, ya' bald ass bastard-"

Angel began laughing. "Your humor defies logic! Do I look bald to you?"

At this, Heos jumped in and kicked the Paladin, knocking him quite a bit away due to the fact that he wasn't expecting it. "Why you-"Angel was interrupted by something. He listens. "Yes. Understood, Sir." He turned to Mephisto. "That was the Grigori. Mephisto Pheles, you are to report to the Grigori for a disciplinary hearing."

"Really? Oh goody, I can't wait."

Angel then turned to Shura. "Shura, you are a witness, so if you don't mind, you're coming along too. The spawn of Satan comes too. I'll need him as evidence," Yukio said he wanted to come too, but Mephisto advised him to get the sword fixed. They left. Then eyes were turned on Heos.

"What are you staring at?"

Instantly guns were on him. He put his hands back in his pockets, disinterested. "Who are you?" Came Yukio's voice.

"I told you, my name is Heos."

"Are you a demon?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Yukio's grip on the guns got tighter. "Where are your ears?"

"Ears? Here, you can see them can't you?" Heos pointed them out. "Yeah, but if you're a demon, why aren't they pointed?" Was the exorcist's question.

"Well, I guess I'm sort of an exception."

"How so?"

"Well, any humanoid demons anyone has encountered has claws, a tail and fangs."

"Well, I know for a fact that I'm a demon. I've never had any fangs, claws, or even a tail."

"You were able to keep up with Amaimon. How?"

"I'm an Upper-Level Class demon. Parents unknown. Discovered by demon hunters. Raised by demon hunters."

"Demon hunters?" Yukio asked, confused, "You mean Exorcists, right?"

"No, I mean Demon Hunters. I'm not sure how it works here, but Demon Hunters fight demons where I'm from." Yukio seemed curious. "How exactly do these Demon Hunters fight demons?"

"Holy scripture. Talismans, enchanted blades. Anything that works." Was the answer. "Sometimes even swords demonic in nature. I know a woman who uses a sword that is literally a demon. It came into being through absorbing demonic blood. It clings to her soul. It loves the one who brought it into this world." "That's not too far from how we fight them." Yukio responded

"Now. Could you explain what exactly those Blue Flames were?" Yukio seemed confused, "You've never heard of the Blue Flames?" Heos shook his head in reply. "They represent Satan. Rin and I are sons of Satan…In Rin's case, he inherited them… I didn't…"

"Wait, I was lead through a portal by a man covered in Blue Flames. I believe…I believe I've crossed Universes." The Exorcist's eyes widened. "You were lead here by Satan!?" He said this a bit too loud, enough so that the students could hear.

"WHAT!?" came the reply.

They got into defensive stances, hearing Satan brought Heos here was enough to put them on edge. Yukio obviously didn't blame them. Heos announced something. "I promise you people I won't kill you if you back off and don't provoke me. After all, my number one rule is to never attack a human without provocation. "

"How can we believe you!?" Came Suguro's question.

"Simple." Heos answered, holding one hand about head-level, palm up, "If you do attack, I'll kill you all. As long as I'm unharmed, you will stay in he same condition as me: Healthy."

They froze at the blatant threat. "Now, I'd like to get some information, where can I?"

"W-Well, maybe back at the academy, you could-"

"Shima…! Don't tell him about True Cross…!" Heos looked at them, bored. "I _am_ a demon, you know. I can hear you. Take me to this, 'True Cross Academy.'"

"I guess we have no choice, do we?" Came Yukio's question.

"That's right. I suggest you do as I say."

~True Cross Academy, Cram School Library~

Heos was sitting at a table reading one of the books on demons. "A human needs to be injured by a demon to see them here? Everyone can see them back where I come from."

"You talk of where you came from, but you won't say where it is or what its name is." Yukio commented, leaning against a wall. "That's because I'd rather focus on getting back to my Universe. Satan's power got me here, so logically, Satan's power can get me out, right?" Heos asked, flipping the page in the book. "Yes, that would be correct." The Exorcist answered.

"Say, do any of the Exorcists here besides you even know I'm here?"

"No, they don't."

"We don't know what?" Came the familiar voice of Kaoru Tsubaki. "Uh, that a new Exorcist has come to the Academy!" Yukio tried to hide the fact the Heos was a demon. "This is Heos, he's a powerful Exorcist from another country!"

"Why would you lie about that?" Heos asked. "I'm not an Exorcist all, and I would prefer not to be called that." He turned to the other Exorcist. "I am Heos. A-Class Demon Hunter for the Demon Silencing Organization. And I am a demon."


End file.
